


partytime

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Hux bekommt von Snoke den Auftrag, den, nach Reys Sieg schwer gedemütigten Kylo Ren wieder aufzubauen. Kein so einfaches Unterfangen. ---- ein etwas flauschiger ---- Kylux-OS ----
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren





	partytime

„Wie geht es ihm?“

„Soweit ganz gut, denke ich. Seine Verletzungen dürften gut verheilen. Allerdings wird sein Gesicht für alle Zeiten gezeichnet bleiben.“

„Jeder gute Krieger hat Narben. Wo sind deine Narben, Hux?“

Armitage senkte den Blick und schwieg auf Snokes hinterhältige Frage. Seine Narben waren zumeist seelischer Natur. Das mit Snoke zu diskutieren, wäre zwecklos.

„Ich will es ein wenig genauer wissen. Was sagt Kylo Ren?“

Verärgert schoben sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum fragte der Oberste Anführer nicht Ren selbst nach seinem Zustand? Warum sah er nicht in dem verrückten, wenn auch sehr hübschen Kopf nach? Warum belästigte er ihn mit Rens Zustand?! Armitage wusste genau warum, wenn er länger darüber nachdachte. Snoke wollte ihn demütigen und ihm zeigen, wo sein Platz war.

„Er spricht nicht mit mir“, sagte er leise.

„Lauter! Was sagtest du?“

Verstimmt hob er den Kopf, sah in die hässliche Holo-Snoke-Fratze und sagte laut und deutlich:

„Kylo Ren spricht nicht mit mir! Er ist zumeist in seiner Unterkunft und …“

„… und weint, weil er gegen ein Mädchen verloren hat!“, vollendete Snoke voller Bosheit seinen Satz, den er selbst nicht so beendet hätte. Sein Satz hätte geendet mit „… versucht mit seiner Niederlage klar zu kommen.“

Tatsächlich hatte er Mitgefühl mit Kylo Ren und das nicht nur, weil er ihm gefiel. Es muss hart für einen großen Kämpfer und exzellenten Machtnutzer sein, gegen ein unbedeutendes Mädchen verloren zu haben und dabei auch noch schwer verletzt worden zu sein. Armitage verstand sehr gut, dass sich Kylo zurückzog und seine Wunden leckte.

Zu Snokes Hartherzigkeit hatte er demzufolge nichts beizutragen.

„Das ist ärgerlich. Sieh zu, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt, ich brauche ihn bald!“

„Und … wie soll ich das anstellen?“, fragte er hastig nach, ehe Snoke wieder verschwand und ihn mit einer Aufgabe alleine ließ, die er nicht bewältigen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung. Unterhalte ihn, amüsiere ihn, bring ihm alles, was er will und was er braucht, um über seine Niederlage hinweg zu kommen. Dir wird doch sicher was einfallen, General Hux?!“

Der letzte Satz war definitiv keine Frage, sondern ein klarer Befehl.

Super. Natürlich. Sie flogen mal eben zu einem Partyplaneten, Ren und er zogen um die Häuser, betäubten sich mit Alkohol und Drogen und nahmen alle Weiber mit, die sie unterwegs trafen. Dumm nur, dass ihn Frauen nicht interessierten.

„Was, Hux? Bist du so einfältig? Du wirst doch wohl wissen, wie man einen Soldaten dazu motiviert, nach einem Rückschlag wieder aufzustehen und weiterzumachen. Nichts anderes als ein Soldat ist Kylo Ren. Los, bringt ihn wieder zum Laufen, ehe ich mir für ihn und dich eine schlimme Strafe einfallen lassen muss!“

Snoke war weg, da schaffte es Armitage noch immer nicht, zu schlucken. Verdammt, was für eine überaus demütigende Aufgabe. Die er selbstverständlich gleich mal weiter delegieren würde.

„Officer Unamo, in mein Büro, sofort!“, beorderte er die Frau, die den Rang eines Chief Petty Officers innehatte, in sein Büro.

Unamos blaue Augen schauten in ruhig, aber mit dem untrüglichen Schimmer der Wachsamkeit an.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Du kennst Kylo Ren?“

Sie nickte, nicht gerade enthusiastisch, nur gehorsam.

„Du hast von seiner Niederlage gegen das Mädchen Rey gehört?“

„Selbstverständlich, General Hux!“

„Gut …“

Ein kurzes, hämisches Grinsen konnte er sich leider nicht verkneifen.

„Der Oberste Anführer will, dass er wieder aufgepäppelt wird. Ideen dazu?“

„Ideen?“, fragte Unamo irritiert.

„Du musst nicht wiederholen, was ich sage. Ich will Ideen von dir, wie man Ren aufbauen kann. Da wird einer Frau wie dir ja wohl etwas einfallen, oder?“

Unamo errötete, wich seinem Blick aus und schien nachzudenken.

„Ich wollte die Ideen jetzt gleich und nicht erst in fünf Tagen“, knurrte er ungeduldig.

„Ja, Sir. Also, wir könnten eine Party für ihn veranstalten“, flüsterte sie leise und sah an ihm vorbei. Beinah hätte er gelacht.

„So eine mit Ballons, auf denen steht: Willkommen zurück! Gute Besserung!?“, fragte er boshaft nach und Unamo nickte eifrig.

„Schwachsinn. Vermutlich würde Ren jeden auf der Stelle töten und ich könnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken. Weiter!“

Unamo sackte enttäuscht zusammen. Er wusste, dass die raren Partys an Bord sehr beliebt waren – deswegen erlaubte er sie so gut wie nie. Die Crew sollte nur nicht auf den Geschmack kommen und denken, er würde mit lascher Hand steuern.

„Ich könnte ihm ein besonderes Gericht in Auftrag geben, ihm etwas kochen lassen, was es sonst nicht auf der Finalizer gibt?“

Ihre Stimme klang nun nicht mehr besonders begeistert.

„Hmmm. Weiter!“

„Wir haben einen Masseur an Bord!“, sagte sie plötzlich mit leuchtenden Augen. Armitage verengte seine Augen. Er kannte Begado – er war ein Lüstling, der alles angrabschte, was auf seinem Tisch lag und auch noch Erfolg damit hatte. Dabei unterschied er nicht zwischen Mann, Frau und anderen Spezies. Es war ekelhaft. Würde Begado Kylo anfassen, würde nicht nur Ren dem Mann die Hände mit dem Lichtschwert abtrennen, sondern er ihm den gierigen Schwanz abschießen.

„Nein. Weiter!“

Unamo wirkte mutlos und überlegte lange. Als er ihr dabei zusah, kam ihm selbst ein Gedanke.

„Es gibt doch an Deck U-3 dieses Etablissement, oder?“

Die Offizierin wurde sehr rot, denn eigentlich war ein Bordell an Bord eines Sternzerstörers illegal.

„I … ich weiß nicht genau“, flüsterte sie verlegen.

„Doch, du weißt es. Such Ren ein Mädchen aus. Das hübscheste! Schicke es ihm. Ich hoffe ja nicht, dass er sie sofort töten wird. Falls doch, gibt es noch ein paar mehr Mädchen. Vielleicht gefällt ihm auch nicht gleich die Erstbeste. Schick ihm jemand, bis sie ihre Arbeit erledigt haben. Falls jemand fragt: Anweisung von ganz oben. Ich weiß über den Ort Bescheid, lass das ruhig durchklingen.“

Unamo wirkte sehr erleichtert.

„Zu Befehl General Hux!“, erwiderte sie zackig und war weg. Noch eine Weile sah er ihr nach und ließ den Gedanken zu, dass er am liebsten selbst zu Ren gehen würde, um sich ihm anzubieten. Himmel, war er erbärmlich und so jämmerlich verrückt nach ihm. Schon so lange. Ihn leiden und verletzt zu sehen, schmerzte ihn sehr. Aber Kylo und er lebten in verschiedenen Welten, die sich nicht mal berührten. Aber wenn es je einen Mann gegeben hatte, der ihn derart mit allen Sinnen angesprochen hat, dann Kylo Ren. Er könnte Ren sowieso nicht haben, also war es besser ihn zu meiden, in jeder erdenklicher Form.

Seufzend ging er weg und hoffte, dass seine Idee Erfolg hatte und Kylo Ren bald wieder er Alte war. Es gab viel zu tun und er hatte wenig Lust auf weitere Gespräche mit Snoke über Kylo Ren.

*****

Kylo war am Boden zerstört. Wie oft in den letzten Tagen, saß er im Bett, mit dem Rücken an der Wand und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er dachte an Rey und auch wieder nicht. Hauptsächlich dachte er darüber nach, ob er zu schwach war, dass sie ihn besiegen konnte oder ob sie einfach zu stark gewesen war. Er tendierte zu letzterem, was ihn nur noch mehr deprimierte. Da draußen war also jemand, der besser war als er. Und er war wirklich mächtig und begabt. Zumindest hatte Snoke es ihm so gesagt. Luke hatte sich eher mit so einem Urteil zurückgehalten, der alte neidische Sack.

Tatsache war, er war zutiefst frustriert. Nicht nur, dass sein Gesicht nun allen zeigte, dass er ein Verlierer war, jeder wusste es. Jeder! Vor allem Hux, der ihn auch noch retten musste. Als er ihn von der Oberfläche geholt hatte, war er beinah bewusstlos vor Schmerz gewesen. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Hux keinen abfälligen Kommentar für ihn übrig. Vermutlich war der Rothaarige noch viel mehr darüber verärgert, dass er Rey verloren hatte. Schließlich sollte sie nicht nur der Ersten Ordnung dienen, sondern auch den schnellen Sieg über die Rebellen bringen. Es war ein einziges Desaster.

Kylo stand vor den Trümmern seines Lebens, und seiner Träume irgendwie auch.

Anfangs war er so wütend gewesen, so verärgert. Danach glitt er in einen tiefen Kummer und ganz viel Selbstmitleid ab. Jetzt war es in ihm leer. Schwarz und still. Nichts stimulierte ihn, nichts reizte ihn dazu aufzustehen. Sein Essen nahm er mechanisch zu sich, er schlief viel, ohne zu träumen. Sein Körper war zu einem großen Teil geheilt, seine Seele ganz und gar nicht. Diese Niederlage hatte einen tiefen Riss in ihm verursacht. Wie sollte er von hier aus weitergehen, wenn er nicht mal vom Bett hochkam? Ein bisschen wunderte er sich, dass weder Snoke ihn rufen ließ, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging, noch das Hux oder jemand anderes nach ihm sah. Beinah hatte er General Hux erwartet, der doch wenigstens einen beleidigenden Spruch zu seiner Niederlage abgeben könnte. Das hatte er ja nun wirklich von seinem Erzfeind an Bord der Finalizer erwarten können. Aber selbst Hux erschien nicht, was bedeutete, dass sein Versagen phänomenal gewesen war.

Als es klopfte, stand er nicht mal auf. Mithilfe der Macht, ließ er die Tür aufgehen und schaute verblüfft auf ein hübsches und ziemlich luftig bekleidetes Mädchen.

*****

Armitage raufte sich die Haare. Zehn Tage waren seit seiner grandiosen Idee vergangen, Ren ein paar Mädchen zu Aufheiterung zu schicken. Von seiner Seite aus, hätte Kylo die Mädchen auch in Stücke schlagen können, wenn es ihm nur danach wieder besser gehen würde. Leider tat Ren das nicht. Er schickte sie immer weg. Am fünften Tag war Hux dazu übergegangen die wenigen Männer an Bord, die man gegen Credits (wer zum Teufel hatte diese Typen eigentlich eingeschleust?!) erwerben konnte, zu Ren zu schicken. Alle kamen mehr oder weniger ohne ernsthafte Blessuren zurück, ohne ihre Arbeit verrichtet zu haben. Den letzten, einen gutaussehenden Typ namens Thorn, ließ er sich kommen, um ihn auszufragen.

„Was hat Ren gesagt?“

„Er sagte, ich soll verschwinden!“

„Wie?“

„Wie wie?“

Thorn schien nicht gerade der Hellste zu sein und blinzelte ihn nervös an. Seine Augen waren hellblau und eigentlich war er ein attraktiver Mistkerl.

„Aggressiv?“

„N … Nein, eher … lustlos. Traurig, vielleicht?“

„Was hat er gemacht?“

„Er … saß auf seinem Bett, hatte nur eine Hose an, es war dunkel im Raum und er … hat, glaube ich nichts gemacht.“

„Wie nichts?“

„Nichts. Ich denke, er saß nur da.“

„Gut, verschwinde!“

Alle, die er befragt hatte, hatten mehr oder weniger dasselbe über Ren erzählte. Weder war er auf Streit aus, noch schien er aggressiv zu sein. Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut! Rens Zorn musste warm gehalten werden. So, oder so ähnlich hatte sich Snoke ihm gegenüber mal ausgedrückt. Was er nun über Ren hörte, klang eher teilnahmslos.

Und jetzt? Armitage gab es nicht so gern zu, doch er wusste nicht weiter. Vielleicht ließ sich Ren mit einem Kampf aus seinem Bett und seiner Trotzecke herauslocken. Deshalb schickte er ihm nun ein Team Sturmtruppler, nachdem er sich mit Phasma über die Taktik abgesprochen hatte. Es waren zehn Männer, die Kylo Ren mittels Nahkampf angreifen sollten, um ihn zu provozieren.

Phasma hatte zwar gemeckert, dass sie dabei garantiert zehn Männer verlieren würde und hatte deshalb die größten Deppen für diese Aufgabe erwählt.

Was geschah, war nicht das, was zu erwarten gewesen war. Kaum war die Tür zu Rens Quartier offen, versuchten die zehn Männer in die Kabine zu kommen. Dabei blieben sie in der Tür stecken, weil sich zwei Männer in voller Rüstung gleichzeitig hindurch drängen wollten. Kylo kapierte schnell, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er warf die Soldaten mit einem Machtstoß von der Tür weg, ließ sie zugehen und verriegelte sie mit Macht.

Armitage war wirklich verzweifelt, weil er wusste, dass Snoke bald auftauchen und Ergebnisse haben wollte. Gute Ergebnisse. Erfolge! Und keinen selbstmitleidigen Kylo Ren. Eigentlich war er schon kurz davor Unamos Idee mit der Party umzusetzen. Schlimmer konnte es ja kaum noch werden. Bevor er das aber tat, würde er wenigstens versuchen mit Kylo Ren zu sprechen. Auch wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige oft wie ein wildes, bisschen dämliches Kind benahm, war ihm ja vielleicht doch mit Vernunft und Worten beizukommen. Phasma sagte sowieso immer, wenn er unter vier Augen von Kylo schwärmte:

Ich weiß, du himmelst ihn an, Hux. Aber begehe nicht den Fehler ihn zu unterschätzen. Ich bin sicher, er ist nicht so blöd, wie er immer tut.

Hoffentlich!

*****

Als es erneut klopfte, seufzte Kylo genervt. Er schmiss sich auf sein Bett, drückte sich das Kissen vors Gesicht und schrie hinein. Warum konnte man ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

„Verschwindet!“, schrie er laut.

Erst hatte er an einen Scherz geglaubt, als das Mädchen vor der Tür stand und ihm Sex angeboten hatte. Als wenn er sich nicht selbst darum kümmern konnte. Wenn er wollte. Er wollte aber nicht. Er wollte sich schlecht fühlen. Geschlagen, verwundet und mies. Wertlos.

Dann hatte er Hux verdächtig, dass es die Art des Generals war, ihm seine Geringschätzung zu zeigen und ihm mitzuteilen, welch ein riesengroßer Versager er doch war. Eigentlich stündlich hatte er Hux erwartet, um den Spott persönlich in seinem so hübschen Gesicht zu sehen. Beinah hatte er sich darauf gefreut und war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er Hux‘ bezauberndes Gesicht mit einem wütenden Schlag hinein verschönern würde, oder ob ihn der Spott des Generals nur noch tiefer ziehen würde. Aber Hux ließ sich nicht blicken, dafür lächerliche Soldaten, die ihn wohl motivieren sollten, indem sie ihn angriffen. Leider waren sie schon zu blöd, um durch die Tür zu kommen. Es fehlte nur noch eine Party mit Ballons, Musik und Kuchen und er würde sich ganz freiwillig das Leben nehmen.

Vermutlich hatte Hux den Befehl von Snoke bekommen ihn wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und tat das mit dem ihm eigenen Ehrgeiz. Als Kylo das Kissen von seinem Gesicht nahm, blickte er in Hux‘ Gesicht. Der stand vor dem Bett und sah ihn von oben skeptisch an.

„Hilft es ins Kissen zu schreien?“

„Wie kommst du hier einfach rein?“

„Notfallcode. Sorry, Ren. Ich musste nach dir sehen. Kann man mit dir sprechen, oder schmeißt du mich auch gleich wieder raus?“

Hux klang kühl, doch in seinen Augen war eine angenehme, wohltuende Wärme, die nicht zum Widerspruch reizte. Grummelnd setzte er sich auf. Hux hatte sich einen Stuhl geholt und setzte sich nun zu ihm ans Bett.

„Hast du von Snoke den Befehl mich …“

„Ja, habe ich. Und ich gebe zu, dass mir die Ideen ausgehen. Du hast gegen dieses Weib verloren. Jeder weiß es und spricht darüber. Aber das stört dich eigentlich nicht, das weiß ich. Dich stört, dass du selbst glaubst versagt zu haben. Und ich kann nicht mal sagen, dass es nicht so ist. Du hast versagt, Kylo Ren!“

„Das baut mich unglaublich auf, Arschloch!“, knurrte er finster.

„Ich weiß. Dich wird nichts aufbauen, was ich sagen werde. Nur du allein kannst dich wieder motivieren aufzustehen und weiterzumachen. Es wird eine weitere Chance geben, du wirst sie nutzen und siegen. Da bin ich sicher. Ich bin hier, weil ich wenigstens deine klare Absicht sehen will, dass du weitermachen willst. Vielleicht brauchst du nur noch ein wenig mehr Zeit. Das lässt sich mit Snoke klären, da bin ich sicher. Und wenn es etwas gibt, was dich … trösten kann, sag es mir. Ich werde versuchen es dir zu beschaffen, auch wenn ich das ein wenig kindisch finde.“

Verdutzt starrte er Hux an. In seiner Stimme war so viel aufrichtige Sorge und sogar Mitgefühl, dass er nur verwundert sein konnte. Gerade diesem Mann hatte er niemals zugetraut, dass er ihn verstehen könnte.

„Sag das … nochmal …“, forderte er mit kratziger Stimme. Etwas geschah mit ihm. Hier, in diesen eigenartigen Sekunden. Es war, als explodiere etwas in ihm, was ihn warm und weich machte. Es war, als würde er ein blendend helles Licht sehen und plötzlich alles verstehen. Sich, die Welt, alles.

„Himmel! Was von alledem, Ren?“

„Die Stelle mit dem … trösten …“, flüsterte er und spürte, wie es noch heißer in ihm wurde, wie es sonst nur ein fordernder Kampf zustande bringen konnte. Hux blinzelte irritiert und wiederholte langsam:

„Wenn es etwas gibt, was dich trösten kann, dann sag es mir. War es das?“

Kylo konnte nur nicken. Sein Mund war ganz trocken, sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt und in seinem Unterleib begann es süß zu ziehen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Doch, es war so und er wusste sogar davon. Er hatte es nur verdrängt und nicht wahrhaben wollen, weil es zu abwegig war.

„Und?“, fragte Hux. Dabei hatte er sich ein wenig vorgebeugt und sah ihn in einer Mischung aus begieriger Neugier und kühler Wachsamkeit an.

„Und was?“

„Gibt es etwas?“

Es war wirklich beschämend, doch Kylo, sich seines abrupten Verlangens und der reizvollen Situation bewusst, wurde rot und sah zur Seite.

„Eigentlich …“

Hux wartete, doch er konnte die Worte nicht formulieren, zu verstörend und verrückt waren sie.

„Gut, ich dränge dich nicht. Sag Bescheid. Nur … komm wieder auf die Beine. Es war nur eine kleine Niederlage, Ren. Am Ende siegst du. Wir siegen, klar?!“

„Es gibt da etwas …“

Hux war schon an der Tür. Sein Gesicht war entspannter. Scheinbar war er mit seiner Motivationsrede ganz zufrieden gewesen. Fragend schaute er ihn an. Nein, sagen könnte er es nicht. Wie sollte er jemals über die Lippen bringen:

Dich! Ich will dich! Jetzt! Genau hier!

Aber er konnte den Rothaarigen auch nicht mehr gehen lassen, deshalb zerrte er ihn mithilfe der Macht zurück, bis er neben ihm aufs Bett fiel. Hux wirkte überrascht, doch nicht unbedingt abgeneigt oder abweisend, als er begann ihn auszuziehen. Erst nach ein paar Minuten, sagte Hux rau:

„Hättest du das nicht einfach sagen können?“

„Nein, das geht nicht …“, keuchte Kylo. Seine Lust auf Hux war so schlagartig nach oben gekommen, dass er kaum Luft bekam. Dabei begriff er einfach nicht, wie es sein konnte, dass er ausgerechnet Hux wollte und der sogar willig war. Wie hatten sie diese Anziehung so lange übersehen können? Auf jedes Stück freie Haut, was er ungeduldig aber nicht grob freilegte, drückte er seinen Mund. Er saugte an Armitages Hals, seiner Brust, seinen Armen, seinem Bauch, seinen Oberschenkeln und am Ende sogar an seinem hübschen Schwanz und hinterließ überall rote Liebesmale. Hux sagte schon lange nichts mehr. Alles, was der Rothaarige tat, war atmen, sich in seinem festen Griff winden, keuchen und wenn er es schaffte, seine Hände in seine Haare zu schieben, um ihn für einen tiefen Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. Unkoordiniert zerrte sich Kylo seine eigene Hose nach unten. Sich nackt und hart auf Hux zu legen, war köstlich. Die Schmach seiner grandiosen Niederlage war in diesem Augenblick völlig vergessen. Schöner war, auch seine diffuse Sehnsucht nach dem Mädchen, was er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte, war ganz weit weg.

Hux‘ Körper erregte ihn nicht nur über alle Maßen, er zog auch all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Am liebsten wäre er in den anderen Mann hinein gekrochen. Was sie taten, fühlte sich wundervoll, richtig und so existenziell an, dass es genau die richtige Bedeutung bekam. Das hier, war wichtig. Er und Hux, das war ungeplant, befremdlich und doch absolut notwendig und richtig.

Wie konnte er so blind gewesen sein?

Armitage keuchte in seinen Armen, als er in ihn eindrang und ihn dabei so fest an sich presste, dass er spürte, wie schwer es dem anderen Mann fiel, Luft zu holen. Kein Blatt, kein Staubkorn durfte zwischen sie passen. Als er sich immer weiter in ihn drängte, hörte Kylo sich selbst stöhnen. Er klang furchtbar, verletzt und leidend wie ein sterbendes Tier. Und so gierig und so haltlos. Sex mit Hux, war wie töten. Einen anderen Vergleich hatte er nicht. Manchmal überkam ihn der heftige Drang zu töten. Wenn er es tat, fühlte es sich genau so an, wie gerade in der engen Hitze von Hux‘ Körper. Atemberaubend, berauschend und ekstatisch. Wie in Trance bewegte er sich in ihm, tötete, immer und immer wieder.

Niemals war Töten lustvoller gewesen.

*****

Armitage flog. Das war eher sein Vergleich zu dem, was in ihm passierte. Was sie gerade taten, war ja nun wirklich nicht absehbar gewesen. Ren hatte alles und jeden abgelehnt. Mit ein wenig Furcht hatte er ihm seine gut überlegten Worte gesagt, die ihn besänftigen und positiv stimmen sollten. Eigentlich war er auch ganz zufrieden gewesen, denn Ren hatte ihn nicht nur ausreden lassen, ihm zugehört, sondern hatte auch ein seltsames Leuchten in den Augen gehabt, was hoffentlich zu seiner wiederkehrenden Motivation gehörte.

Was dann passierte, stellte er sich höchstens Mal in seinen sehnsüchtigen Träumen vor. Niemals hätte er es gewagt sich mit diesem Wunsch Kylo Ren zu nähern. Niemals!

Aber es war Ren, der es forciert hatte. Sich in seine Hände zu begeben, war so einfach und ziemlich dämlich von ihm. Wer wusste schon, ob Ren ihn anschließend nicht einfach tötete, einfach nur, weil es ihm peinlich war? Das Risiko ging er nur zu gern ein, denn das, was er gerade erlebte, war viel besser als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Es lag an Ren, der entgegen seiner ein wenig ängstlichen Fantasie, keineswegs grob oder brutal war. Der Schwarzhaarige war jedoch energisch und präzise in seinen Bewegungen. Tief drang er in ihn vor, stöhnte dabei so lustvoll in sein Ohr, dass sich allein davon seine Muskeln in süßer Erwartung zusammenzogen. Nur nicht nach unten schauen, Armitage! Ständig ermahnte er sich dazu.

Der Fall würde tief sein, das war sicher. Aber jetzt flog er und nirgendwo war es sicherer und schöner als in Kylos kraftvoller Umarmung. Sein heißer Atem streifte wieder und wieder seinen Nacken und sein Ohr. Genauso oft erzitterte er in unerträglicher Lust und keuchte seine Ergriffenheit in Rens dunkle Kabine.

Kylos Arm hatte sich um seinen Hals gelegt, als er ein letztes Mal tief in ihn eindrang. Sein Stöhnen war dabei so hemmungslos, der leichte Schmerz so prickelnd und Rens gnadenlose Umarmung war so fest, dass er fast gleichzeitig mit ihm zu einem heftigen Höhepunkt kam, der seine Unterleibsmuskeln unkontrolliert zusammenkrampfen ließ und ein ewig langes Nachbeben verursachte. Heiße Lust lief über seine Hand und er hatte Mühe sich wieder loszulassen.

Gleich danach, Kylo hatte seinen Arm gelockert, aber nicht weggenommen, setzte eine starke Erschöpfung ein. Jeder seiner Muskeln zitterte und in seinem Verstand hallen noch immer die Worte nach: Nicht nach unten schauen! Sieh nur nicht nach unten, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!

Das hatte er nicht getan. Er lebte. Noch. Wartete jedoch sekündlich auf Rens Rache.

„Kannst du mich anschließend nicht ansehen, Hux?“, hörte er ihn heiser flüstern. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu Ren und sah ihn an. Die Lust hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hitze bis in die Augen getrieben. Das Dunkel glühte noch nach, sprühte Funken wie sein Schwert und verströmte wohltuende Wärme. Auch Rens Hand, die sanft über seine Gesicht streichelte, war sehr warm.

Dummerweise fiel ihm kein Wort ein. Nichts, um seine Verachtung auszudrücken. Nichts, um seine Zufriedenheit und sein Glück zu artikulieren. Rein gar nichts. Er konnte Kylo nur ansehen, entdeckte dabei einen wundervollen, sehr zärtlichen Mann und wusste, dass er ihn liebte.

„Beantworte mir eine Frage, Hux …“

„Hmmm…“

Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er sprechen könnte.

„Was war die erste Idee gewesen, um mich wieder aufzubauen?“

Die Frage ließ ihn schmunzeln und veranlasste Ren zu den verrückten Worten:

„Du bist sehr schön, wenn du lächelst. Tu das nur, wenn wir allein sind, sonst sieht es noch jemand. Es gehört mir. Mir allein, verstanden? … Die Idee, Hux?!“ Ren machte ihn beinah sprachlos. Seine zärtliche Innigkeit verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Mühsam formulierte er den folgenden Satz:

„CP Officer Unamo hatte die Idee eine Party für dich zu schmeißen …“

„Dann los. Organisiere was …“

„Meinst du … das ernst?“

Perplex blinzelte er Ren an. Der lächelte zauberhaft, gab ihm einen Kuss und sagte leichthin:

„Na sicher. Du hast recht. Es war nur eine kleine Niederlage. Der nächste Sieg ist meiner. Wenn ich dich ins Bett bekomme, dann wird auch die Erste Ordnung siegen. Jetzt los, ich will meine Party!“ Liebevoll schubst er ihn aus dem Bett. Immer noch leicht verwirrt, zog er sich an. War Ren etwa wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass er ihn abweisen würde? Wie paradox und lustig war das denn? Aber solange die Strategie funktioniert hat, wollte er sich lieber nicht beschweren. Kylo Ren war auf dem Weg der Besserung, hatte sogar Lust auf eine Party und sie hatten sich geliebt. Und wie … seine Beine waren noch immer ganz weich.

Ob es für Ren das ultimative Erlebnis war, wusste er nicht. Er zumindest war noch immer im Paradies, zumal ihn Kylo Ren mit einem liebevollen Kuss und den bedeutsamen Worten:

„Dein Lächeln ist nur für mich, vergiss das nicht. Wehe ich sehe dich lächeln, wenn noch jemand außer mir anwesend ist!“ verabschiedete.

*****

Als Hux weg war, ließ er sich ins Bett zurückfallen. Es war noch herrlich warm. So warm, wie das, was gerade passiert war. Das Beste daran war, es ließ sich wiederholen, jederzeit. Dass es ausgerechnet Hux sein würde, den er auf diese Weise begehrte, war komisch, aber wahr. Manchmal war die Lösung aller Probleme näher als man dachte. Zu nah, um sie klar und deutlich zu sehen.

Armitage Hux organisierte wirklich eine Party mit allem drum und dran! Wo auch immer das alles herhatte, es gab Stripper und Stripperinnen, eine Band (der Schlagzeuger ähnelte verdächtig stark Offizier Mitaka), es gab Essen und Trinken in Massen, überall gingen bunte Luftschlangen und Ballons, es gab sogar eine Konfettimaschine, das gesamte oberste Deck (Offiziere) waren eingeladen und alle mussten bunte, lächerliche Hütchen tragen. Trotz dieser offensichtlichen Erniedrigung (denn Hux selbst trug natürlich kein albernes Hütchen), hatten alle sehr viel Spaß, weil es sonst auf einem Sternzerstörer nichts zu feiern und demnach auch keine Partys gab. Kylo war amüsiert, weil alles so absurd war. Er trug seine komplette Rüstung, seine Maske und hatte sogar sein Schwert dabei.

Still stand er ein wenig abseits an einer Wand, fragte sich, ob Hux allen irgendwas injiziert hatte oder ob alle Anwesenden derart ausgehungert nach ein bisschen Feiern waren, dass ihnen die Umstände völlig egal waren. Kylo lächelte sehr breit, fühlte sich schon um einiges besser und beobachtete Armitage. Der stand am weit entferntesten Punkt im Raum, zusammen mit dem Ersten Offizier und sah zu ihm rüber. Kylos Lächeln wurde breiter. Natürlich konnte man Hux‘ Gesichts nichts entnehmen. Nicht, was sie getan hatten und nicht, was sie wieder tun würden. Im Gegenteil, Hux wirkte unendlich ermüdet und angewidert. Wie es schien, hatten sie Beide nicht viel für Partys übrig. Doch diese Party war nur das Vorspiel, der Auftakt und ein annehmbares Eingeständnis einer latenten Zuneigung, die sie verband. Wie diese Zuneigung aussah, würde er Armitage bald zeigen.

Schon heute Nacht. Mindestens dreimal oder mehr!

Rey? Wer war das gleich nochmal?


End file.
